madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Vueko
|status = Alive |first_appearance = Chapter 44 (Manga) |name = Vueko }}Vueko, whose full name is 'Vuelo Eluko'Made in Abyss Chapter 47, page 15, is a mysterious woman who was chained by her neck in a deep pit of sludge beneath Ilblu before Riko set her free. Appearance Vueko, due to her long imprisonment, has very long hair that seems to have taken a slightly slimy consistency. After being freed, Riko gave her a vast amount of clothing bought from Ilblu's market to hide her identity. Personality Vueko has a rather meek and shy behavior. Her banishment only heightened these traits of her personality; going as far as getting flustered at the mere sight of RegMade in Abyss Chapter 47, page 9. She also appears to be bisexualMade in Abyss Chapter 49, page 21. History Having no known relatives, Vueko was brought up by a cruel man who constantly abused her physically and verbally. He had illusions of grandeur, believing he was "playing the leading part" and that he had been "entrusted" with the Golden City, which he constantly boasted to Vueko. The story her abuser told was that, one day while he was at sea, he came across a smoldering ship. Inside it he found the ship's crew; their corpses mutilated, except for one last man who was cowering in the back, barely alive. In the wreckage, Vueko's abuser found and picked up a Star Compass. The frightened man immediately began to babble wildly about the place where the compass points straight up, a monstrous, man-eating hole, and about the Golden City that lies in the bottom of it. The frightened man then succumbed to his injuries and diedMade in Abyss Chapter 48, pages 4-5. As she grew older, Vueko inherited the compass, and trained to be a delver, so that she could find the city herself. As an adult she joined the Ganja suicide corps, led by Wazukyan, whose goal was the same as hers. Following the compass, the crew arrived at The Abyss, and started making their way down with the help of a native guide, Irumyuui, of the islandMade in Abyss Chapter 48, pages 20-24. During Ganja's advance to the 6th layer they met some Interference Units and learned of the curse. Accepting that they wouldn't be able to return to the surface, Ganja set up a permament camp on the 6th layer. During their time in the camp, Vueko and Irumyuui grew very close to each other and Vueko developed a mother-like bond with her. After some time many of members of the Ganja got ill and Belafu found out that the cause of the sickness was the water they had been drinking, due to it being infected or to be some unknown creature of the Abyss. Irumyuui also fell ill. After Wazukyan had questioned the Interference Units on an Artifact, which was recovered by the scavenging team, they revealed it to be the Cradle of Greed; an item being able to fullfill the user's deepest wish, but only it their mind wasn't too "messy or complex". Uppon hearing that, Vueko requested it to be given to Irumyuui in hope to safe her. After Irumyuui had recived the Artifact she did wake up after some time and was not in pain anymore. However the Cradle of Greed had fused with her body, becomming a sphere on her chest and the malformation caused by the water also kept up. Due to her wish Irumyuui kept giving birth to Neritantan- like offsprings, but they died soon after brith due to being born without organs to digest food. This caused Irumyuui great grief and Vueko comforted her. Later on, Vueko fell ill aswell and was not able to comfort Irumyuui anymore. During the time of her illness Wazukyan fed her something she described to taste delicious with a scent of fat. Uppon awaking, Vueko was healed. Seemingly, she has a bad feeling about what Wazukyan gave her to eat and uppon questioning him he reveales the others had been healed aswell, saying "That kid saved us all." She had a role in Ilblu's creation and used to be one of the Three Sages. At some point in time she opposed the founding of the village, and as a consequence was banished into a dark, sticky pit of mud below where Ilblu sits. She's been there ever since; her hair had grown many times its original length, her legs are weak from lack of use, and she had not spoken to anybody for ages before Riko found her. She claims that the founding of the village was bad and that Ilblu is cursed, and called it "a gathering of curses and children who grow up distorted." Now though, she supposes it isn't so bad a place, since though the narehate that inhabit it are no longer human, they still possess their souls and carry on with their lives. Plot Ilblu Arc Riko discovers Vueko in the dark pit while she is searching for Nanachi and Reg. Riko was surpirsed to find someone being bound in such a cave and asks Vueko who she is and why she is imprisoned. Vueko, timidly, introduces herself to Riko and tells her that shes was banished because she opposed the founding of Ilblu, because she thought humans couldn't make it for long so deep in The Abyss. But as she watched the village develop her opinion changed and due to all humans turning into narehate it doesn't seem so bad a place. She also hopes to be freed one day, but thinks Riko probably won't free a potential dangerous person she just met. However, Riko sets her free withou hestisation due to Vueko not coming off as a bad person. Afterward, both of them climp out of the pit and Riko disguises Vueko with various items to make sure she isn't regonized in the village. After they get back Vueko points Riko to Belafu's house, due to Nanachi being most likely there. She reminds outside due to being afraid to be regonized by Belafu. After Riko gets back Vueko is abit puzzeled as to what happened inside to make Riko so dejected. The scene is interrupted by a Fuzosheppu attacking the village. While the village is under attack by it Vueko watches Juroimoh fight the Fuzosheppu and is abit disappointed than he looses. After the battle Vueko accidentally makes a relieved comment that makes Moogie suspicious and asks Vueko who she is. Vueko thinks she can't keep it a secret any longer and begins to tell her backstory. Gallery Veko Young.jpg Veko.png VekoCompass.jpg GayVeko.png Vueko and Irumyuui.jpg Vekos imprisonment.jpg Vueko disguise.png Current Veko.png Vekoshotbod.png References Category:Characters Category:Abyss Characters Category:Humans Category:Spoiler